The Next Mutation: Part 2
by bluemoon815
Summary: The sisters are trying to adjust to their new lives in the sewers. But when a common enemy threatens their home, will the brothers and sisters be able to work together? Will the sisters be fully accepted into the Hamato clan? And what will their final form be? Human or turtle? Rated T for some romantic elements and thoughts towards the end.
HERE'S SOME NOTES I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE FIRST PART: LEONA LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE 80'S MONA LISA, AND THE GIRLS'S BELTS HAVE THEIR INITIALS ON THEM. AND JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, HERE'S A FACT: WHILE THE BROTHERS ARE NAMED AFTER ARTISTS, THE SISTERS ARE NAMED AFTER FAMOUS WORKS OF ART. VENUS: THE VENUS DE MILO SCULPTURE BY ALEXANDROS OF ANTIOCH, LEONA: THE LEAH SCULPTURE BY MICHELANGELO, MAGGIE: THE PENITENT MAGDALENE SCULPTURE BY DONATELLO, AND CATHERINE, THE ST. CATHERINE OF ALEXANDRIA PAINTING BY RAPHAEL. AND HERE'S THE AGE ORDER: VENUS, LEAH, MAGGIE, AND KATIE. I JUST PUT THESE HERE SO YOU CAN BETTER UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

 **CHAPTER 1: FORCE FIELD**

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Donnie?" Magdalene asked. She was in human form, with her black glasses on. She was watching Donatello plug things in and fuse wires together, which were all hooked up to a metal box.

"Absolutely," Donnie replied. "This force field will be just the thing we need to protect us and the lair."

"OK. If you say so." Maggie said. Donnie finished connecting the things together, then he walked over to the light switch and flipped it. The machine made a strange whirring noise, and the lights flickered, but a force field didn't appear.

"Ohhh," Donnie sighed, defeated. "It didn't work." Maggie stepped closer to the machine and looked at it.

"Well here's your problem," she said. "These wires should be connected together, and this should be plugged in here..." she started to take things apart and put things back together. When she was finished, she walked to the light switch. "OK, let's light this candle." she flipped the light, and the machine whirred again. Then, the power went out. In the living room, all the others were doing something. Leona was feeding Neon, Raphael was training with the dummy, Leonardo was playing pinball,with Venus de Milo standing beside him, and Michelangelo and Catherine were watching TV.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Katie yelled. "Not the TV! Anything but the TV!" Splinter came running from the dojo with a candle.

"My sons," he said. "And girls. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sensei," Leo assured. "We're fine."

"What caused that power outage?" Raph asked. Maggie came out of the lab with an illuminated flashlight.

"We can tell you that," she said. Donnie joined her at her side, also with an illuminated flashlight.

"Maggie and I were trying to create a force field so that nothing could come in or out of the lair," Donnie explained.

"We had to use the lair's electricity to get it to generate," Maggie said. "But I guess we used TOO much power."

"Hey, brainiacs," Leah said. "If you were trying to make a force field so that nothing can get in or out, how are WE supposed to get in or out?"

Maggie and Donnie looked at each other. "Uhhh," Maggie said. "We probably should've considered that variable," she added. Donnie nodded.

Mikey rushed over to Donnie. "You have to bring TV back, bro!" he said. "You have to!" he added, shaking his older brother.

"Relax, Mikey," Donnie calmed. "Maggie and I will have it fixed in two shakes of a turtles' tail." He and Maggie went back into the lab.

"We don't have tails," Katie called after them. "Except Leah."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leah yelled. "You know I'll pound you, Katie!"

Venus stepped between her younger sisters. "OK, Leah, chill," she said. "Can't we go through one day without you losing your insanely bad temper?"

"Can't you go one day without acting like your the boss of me?" Leah said, turning her attention to Venus.

"Uhhh, I kinda am," Venus reminded her.

"Ugh!" Leah snapped."You don't get it!" she added as she walked toward the bedrooms.

"Leah, wait!" Katie said as she started to run toward her sister.

Venus stopped her. "It's OK, Katie," she said. "I have a plan to make Leah 'come out of her shell'," She giggled to herself, while the others stared at her. "What?"As they all mumbled to themselves and walked away from her, Venus rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Teammates."

 **CHAPTER 2: SISTER TALK**

The sisters were in their room, on their beds, and in turtle form. "So what's your problem lately, Leah," Venus asked her sister." "You've been acting weird ever since we came here."

"Why did we have to come here," Leah said. "Why couldn't we have found someplace else to hide?"

"Because Shredder would've found us by now if we did," Maggie said. "We knew we'd be safe here."

"Yeah, and if you look around," Katie said. "It's not so bad down here."

"Katie's right, Leah," Venus agreed. "It'll be fun living down here, you'll see."

There was a knock on their door. When it opened, the Turtles were standing there. "What up my turtle sistas?" Mikey said.

Katie waved to him. "Hey, Mikey," she said. "What up?" Leah whacked her on the back of her head.

"Anyway," Leo said. "Master Splinter said it's training time."

"Yeah, so if I were you guys," Raph said. "I wouldn't wanna make Sensei mad."

"OK, OK, we're going hothead, jeez," Leah said, not one to be ordered around by a guy.

"And we're gonna take you guys down," Katie said with confidence. "Prepare to be certified turtle-fied. High three!" The sisters all high-fived above their heads. Mikey pointed to them.

"They do that, too," he whispered to his brothers. "Awesome."

 **CHAPTER 3: DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?**

The dojo was filled with a blue mist, coming out of Venus's hands. "The key is to fill your spirit with pure energy and focus," she said. "If you maintain a perfect balance between the two, you can conjure your own magical mist. And you also have to know how to scrunch up your face."

"Shouldn't be a problem for Raph," Mikey said. Raph gave him "The Death Stare".

"Let me try," Leo said, jumping up and standing in front of Venus. He did what she said to do, but no mist appeared. "It's not working, Venus."

"Your trying too hard," Venus said. "Here Leo. I'll share my chi energy with you." She pushed some of the mist toward Leo, and it began to hover between his hands.

"Hey, I think I've got it," he said.

"Now I'll show you how to move things," Venus said. She took one of her katanas out of its sheath and put it on the floor. She took a deep breath, and a white light emitted from her hands. "Rise," she said. The katana then began to rise of the floor. She levitated it to her eye level, and she began to move it around. Then, the blue mist surrounded and enveloped the sword, causing it to hurl from Venus's control. Her katana went into the wall, near Splinter's head, who just walked into the dojo. "Omigosh," she exclaimed. "Sensei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I had no idea it would..." At the thought of nearly killing her Sensei, Venus's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the dojo.

"Venus, wait!" Leo called.

"Go after her, Leonardo," Splinter said. Leo nodded, then ran after Venus.

 **CHAPTER 4: AMBUSH!**

It was the dark of night, with snow falling. Venus was walking in an alleyway. "Just when I thought I was learning to control my powers," she said. "At this rate, I'll never become a shaman." Just then, four Foot bots landed around her. She gasped and took out her katana. "Are you sure this is the time for a fight," she said. "OK, let's do it. But; if any of you idiots scratch my shell, you're footing the bill. Get it? Footing the bill? Alright." She fought the robots, and she easily destroyed them. Then she walked over to a decapitated Foot bot head. She placed her hand on it, and closed her eyes. Then, she suddenly opened them with a gasp. "Oh no," she said. "I gotta warn the others!" she added as she picked up the head.

"Warn us about what?" Leo said behind her. Venus jumped, and she turned around and stood up at the same time.

"Leo," she said. "What're you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Master Splinter sent me after you," Leo explained. "Looks like you were in an ambush."

"Well," Venus said. "with Shredder after me and my sisters, I have to expect it right?"

"Right," Leo agreed with her. "Um, we should probably head home. It's not safe for you on the surface. Come on." Leo took Venus's hand, and led her to the sewer grate. He opened the manhole cover and jumped in after Venus. Not two seconds after they'd gone, the single Foot bot that Venus didn't destroy, popped its head out from behind a trash can and scanned the area.

 **CHAPTER 5: IT'S ALL FIXED**

The rest of the Turtles were in the lair. Maggie was pacing the floor nervously. "I'm really worried about Venus and Leo," she said. "They've been gone forever. I hope they're OK."

"Look what I found," Leo's voice called.

"It better be our temporarily mutant turtle sister," Maggie said. Leo and Venus walked into the lair together.

"Hey, Venus," Leah said. "What's with the robot head?"

"It doesn't matter," said Raph. "We need a new flowerpot to replace the one that you broke."

"I wouldn't have broken it. If SOMEBODY hadn't pushed me into it!" Leah yelled. Her and Raph snarled at each other.

"Why did I ever think life with two Leona's would be easy?" Katie asked Maggie.

"Anyway," Venus said, heading into the living room. "I was attacked." She handed the robot head to Raph, which he threw over his shoulder.

"Whoa," Katie said. "Are you OK, V?"

"There were only four," Venus said. "Yes, I'm fine." she added sitting down on the couch. "After I subdued them, I scanned one's mind."

"You can do that?" Leo said sitting next to her.

"I am a shinobi."

"Are you reading my mind right now?" Mikey asked playfully.

"No," Venus said. "You're mind's empty."

"Technically," Donnie said. "You scanned the Foot bots' artificial intelligence since they don't necessarily have minds but...I'll shut up now."

"What'd you find out?" Leah asked.

"Shredder has the entire Foot Clan after us," Venus told. "And once he finds all of us, he's going to destroy us."

"How this time?" Raph asked.

"A mutagen extractor," Venus said. The rest of the Turtles gasped in shock.

"A mutagen extractor?!" Donnie repeated. "With one of those, who knows what Shredder could do to us."

"I'm freaking out!" Mikey and Katie said at the same time, placing their hands on their heads.

"That's not all," Venus said, looking at Leo. "He's planning to search the entire New York sewer and subway systems tonight."

"Not to worry, Venus," Maggie said. "Donnie and I finally got the force field fixed."

"We just made some modifications," said Donnie. "We made it so that the only things that can't get in or out are things we didn't put in the computer."

"C'mon, we'll show you," Maggie gestured toward the lab.

In the lab, all eight turtles were gathered around the laptop. "You see," Donnie said, "all of us are represented by a different colored blip. I'm the light purple blip, Maggie's the dark purple blip, Leah's the pink blip, Raph's the red blip, Leo's the blue blip, Venus is the light blue blip, Katie's the yellow blip, and Mikey, you're the obnoxious orange blip."

"Hey!" Mikey said to his brothers' remark.

"What are the other blips?" Leah asked.

"Master Splinter's the green blip," Maggie said, "April's the white blip, Casey's the black blip, and the Mighty Mutanimals are the four brown blips."

"How'll we be able to tell if something's coming near the lair?" asked Venus.

"That's easy," Donnie said. "If something's coming near the lair, they're represented by a gray blip. And if they trip the invisible security wires, the force field will show itself."

"Gray blip?" Leo asked. "Like that one?" He pointed to a gray blip on the screen.

"Yeah," Maggie said. "What is that, Donnie?" Donnie typed on his computer. All the turtles eyes widened.

"Foot Clan!" they gasped.

 **CHAPTER 6: PLAN OF ACTION**

"This is crazy!" Leah shouted. "How'd they find us so fast?"

"Believe it or not," Raph said. "This isn't the first time this's happened."

Maggie said. "The only way they could've found our exact location so quickly is if...wait, Venus, how many Foot bots did you say you fought?"

"Four," Venus answered.

"And how many did you destroy?"

Venus thought for a moment, then went wide-eyed with remembrance. "Three. The one I missed must've seen Leo and I go down here."

"And the award for worst leader goes to..." Leah said.

"Excuse me," Venus interrupted. "How am I the worst leader?"

"You lead the Foot straight to the lair! In my opinion, that's not being a leader."

"And what would you know about being a leader, Leah?!" Venus shot back. "The only thing you know how to do is lose your temper!"

"Oh, snap!" Mikey and Katie said together.

"Anyway," Venus said. "We can talk about this later. What we need to do is stop those Foot bots. Come on!"

Venus and her sisters started to walk toward out of the lab, but Leo placed his hand on Venus's shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Where're you guys going?"

"This is our fight, Leo," Venus said. "For us, it's personal. Force field or no force field, we're making sure those Foot bots don't go back to Shredder in one piece."

"No way," Leo said. "We're coming with you. _I'm_ coming with you," he added as he took Venus's hand. (If you recall part one.)

"Awwww!" Leah, Maggie and Katie said.

"Hey!" Venus fired at them.

"So are we going or not?" Raph said with a grin. "Splinter did say we're a team now. Why not make the most of it?"

"For once I actually agree with Raph," Leah said. "We are a team. We fight together now."

"Hey, you called me Raph."

"Sure did, hothead." Raph and Leah shared a sincere smile.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Mikey asked. "Let's go kick some Foot bot butt! High three!" All of the Turtles put a hand above their heads in the high-five circle.

 **CHAPTER 7: THE BATTLE**

The eight turtles were in a subway tunnel, waiting for the army of Foot bots to show. "OK, here's the plan," Venus said. "Us girls will fight them at first, and when Leah gives the signal, you guys'll sweep in and take 'em down. Got it?" Her friends nodded, agreeing to her orders.

"Shhh!" Leo said suddenly. "I hear something coming." The other turtles immediately recognized the sounds of the Foot bots, and they were getting louder. All eight brothers and sisters sunk into the shadows. The Foot bots emerged from the tunnel, and began looking around.

"Hey!" Leah shouted from her perch. "You looking for us?" Her and her sisters jumped down from where they were hiding. They drew their weapons and began to fight. Maggie charged, then suddenly pulled out her Bo staffs.

"Staff-o-matic!" she yelled, making the blades pop out of all four ends of her staffs. "Are boys familiar with the Propellor Principle?" She put one staff between her feet and grabbed the other firmly with her hands. She spun on her shell, tripping every robot that came close. "'Round the world we go!" She hoped she made Donnie proud with her smart-talk.

Katie took out her kasuragama chain and tangled a Foot bot with it. She flung it at six more running at her. "Ninja dominoes!" she shouted as the robots toppled one after the other, like dominoes. She hoped she made Mikey laugh on the inside.

Venus jumped in front of four Foot bots and swiped her katanas fiercely through them. They didn't move, then they all crumbled to bits. Leo, watching her from above, sighed dreamily. "Isn't Venus the best fighter you guys have ever seen?" he said out loud. He could feel his blood boil and could hear his heart pound. He wondered what it would be like to spar with her, and for her to be impressed with his fighting. Now he knew how Donnie felt after April hugged or kissed him, all fluttery inside. Venus made Leo feel...different. Like his leadership mattered. She made him happy, and made his heart race a million miles an hour. He finally had someone to watch Space Heroes with. Leo suddenly realized how beautiful and perfect for him Venus was. Then, he found himself wishing to be close to Venus, to hold her in his arms for the rest of forever, to hear her sigh and give into him, and to feel her lips against his, locked together in the most perfect kiss in the history of kisses. His final thought was that he found himself wanting to be hers forever. He snapped out of his daydream and found his brothers all staring at him. "What?" He turned his attention back to Venus, who destroyed two more Foot bots with a split-like kick.

"Two for one, having a sale!" she playfully shouted. She knew Leo was watching her, so she wanted to impress him with her skills. She hoped that after the fight was over, Leo would thank her for saving his home. She wondered what it would be like to spar with him. After all, Leo made her feel...different. He didn't make her feel like the freak she really was. He made her happy, and made her heart race a million miles an hour. She thought it was great that she finally had someone to watch Space Heroes with. She also suddenly realized how hot Leo was. He was perfect for her. She wanted to be close to him, to be trapped only in his arms for the rest of forever, to hear him sigh and give in to her, and to feel his lips pressed against hers in a romantic, passionate, long, slow, perfect kiss...she thought it could've happened, if only she hadn't blew it the other night. Her final thought was that she found herself wanting to be his forever. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Leah impale a Foot bot with her sai. Another one was coming up behind her. "Leah, behind you!"

Leah turned, and her and her sister smashed the robot between their shells. "Double shellification!" Leah shouted. She hoped that Raph saw that. She wanted him to know exactly who his main competition was. She joined her sai together, and they stuck, to make one staff. She spun it around.

Raph recognized the signal. "There!" he said. "That's the signal!" He and his brothers deployed smoke bombs, and they destroyed the rest of the Foot bots. When the smoke cleared, the friends gazed around the robot debris.

"Not bad for our first mission," Venus said. "Maybe eight really are better than four." She had no idea that a Foot bot stood behind her, ready to grab her.

"Venus, look out!" Leo cried, seeing his chance. He pushed her out of the way, drew his knife, and destroyed the robot.

"Leo," Venus said, standing up. "You saved my life! Oh, you're the best!" She threw her arms around his neck, and Leo wrapped his arms around her, neither wanting to let go of the other. Venus then placed her fingertips on his right cheek and kissed him on his left. Then, she pulled away. She didn't see it, but Leo instantaneously smiled and gingerly touched his cheek. So this was what to love someone felt like. He had never been so happy. Before he blacked out, all he could manage to say was, "You're welcome."

 **CHAPTER 8: TRUE SELF**

In the dojo, Venus and Leo were on their knees before Splinter, happy to be close to the other. Leo loved that Venus was sitting two inches away, and wanted so badly to take Venus's hand in his. He wanted to hold her again, and to whisper in her ear, 'Will you be mine forever?', 'I'll love you eternally', and even something stupid like, 'Would you be the Dr. Minestrong to my Captain Ryan?'. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and his gaze instantly dropped to her lips. He wanted to return her kiss. Venus also loved being so close to Leo. She knew it was a long shot, kissing his cheek in the tunnel, but it was worth it; he did save her life. She wanted to hold his hand, rest her head on his chest, and tell him how she felt; snuggled against him. They both tried their hardest to not stare into each other's blue eyes.

"I am proud of you both," Splinter said, distracting them from their thoughts. "You proved that you could be co-leaders and captain a team together efficiently in the face of a challenge."

"Thank you, Sensei." they said together, happy to have an excuse to look at each other. Donnie suddenly rushed into the dojo.

"Guys!" he shouted excitedly, causing Leo and Venus to turn around. "I did it! I really did it!"

"Uhhh, did what, Donnie?" Leo asked.

On the rooftops, Donnie was holding a spray gun of retro-mutagen. "So," Leah said. "What exactly is that, Donnie?"

"I genetically reengineered the retro-mutagen." Donnie explained. "And I've discovered, that if you girls are sprayed with it, it'll change you into your true self."

"What'd you make this out of?" Venus asked suspectingly.

"You don't wanna know," Donnie replied.

"Girls," Splinter said. "Remember, that whoever or whatever you are meant to be, you are still you, be it a human or a turtle."

"Girls," Venus said. "Sensei's right. It doesn't matter what we're meant to be. We're us. We're ninjas. We're sisters."

"Sisters," the other three replied.

Venus was secretly hoping that she would still be a turtle, so that her and Leo could be together. " _If only he liked me back,"_ she thought. She didn't know that Leo was thinking the same thing; he wanted her to remain a turtle. " _If only she liked me back,"_ he also thought.

"So let's do this," Leah said. "Donnie. Spray us." Her and her sister braced themselves. Donnie sprayed them, but nothing happened to them.

"Uhhh," Maggie said. "I don't think it worked, Donnie."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Maggie," Katie said, looking toward the horizon. "Girls, look! The sunrise! We're still turtles!" She was right.

"Katie's right!" Venus exclaimed. "We're turtles forever!" The sisters hugged each other.

'Do not be surprised if you miss your human life, as I have missed mine." Splinter warned.

"Sensei's right," Maggie said. "We will miss our old lives. Our friends, school, everything. We'll never be human again."

"Oh, Maggie," Leah said. "You're always so negative." Raph came up behind her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Leah," he said. "Maybe having you guys on the team wouldn't be the worst thing ever."

"Thanks, hothead," Leah replied. "I think."

Donnie approached Maggie. "You know, Maggie," he said. "I've been needing a lab partner for a while. And there's enough room for two brains on this team."

"Of course, Donnie," Maggie agreed. "I'd love to be your lab partner."

"Hey, Katie," Mikey said. "Maybe we could try and beat the high score at pinball later?"

"Sure, Mikey," Katie said. "After we get pizza, of course. I got Antonio's on speed dial!"

"Sweet!"

"You know Venus," Leo said, using all his strength not to touch her perfect green skin. "I think everything's gonna turn out OK."

"I couldn't agree more Leo," Venus answered trying hard not to blush. "When push comes to shove, we make a great team." They shared a laugh, and they both thought the other had the best laugh in the world.

"It seems our family has grown," Splinter said. "That is the great thing about family. As it grows, so do our hearts. Now our family is finally complete. My children." Splinter and the Turtles all smiled. They had no idea what adventures they would have, but they knew that they would embark on every one. Together.

 **THE END**

P.S. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT ONE OF THE FOUR PAIRS; LEO AND VENUS, RAPH AND LEAH, DONNIE AND MAGGIE, OR MIKEY AND KATIE, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, ALONG WITH A COUPLE REQUEST AND A CENTRAL IDEA FOR THE STORY. I'LL BE HAPPY TO WRITE A STORY BASED ON _IDEA(S). I COULD ALSO DO MORE VERSIONS OF THE TWO PARTS, BUT FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF ONE OF THE TURTLES, OR TWO, OR THREE. YOU GET IT, JUST LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE(S). AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THESE SHIP NAMES: VENUSARDO, RAPHEONA, MAGGATELLO, AND MICHELATHERINE._


End file.
